


Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Evil Warlock Ardyn, Glass Coffin, Insecure Prompto, Love/Hate, M/M, Poison Apples, Snow White Elements, True Love's Kiss, mirror smashing, possessive noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “Tell me, Noctis. Are we only dating because I look like Lady Lunafreya?”





	Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

For the entire morning, Prompto had been sighing and sitting in front of the dresser, closely studying and scrutinizing his face. Lazily picking up the hairbrush, he had began threading through the tangled and twisted blonde locks, glaring and glowering at the similarity of his sunshine strands to that of the late oracle’s. Dropping the hairbrush, he had began touching and stroking his lips, trembling and twitching in anger at the likeliness. Raising his fingertips, he had began carefully gliding and drifting them over his eyelids, sharply inhaling and gasping at the sameness of his azure orbs to that of the late oracle’s as well. “A  _ substitute _ !” Prompto murmured, while clenching his fists, as his mouth opened in a scream and knuckles crashed against the mirror. “I’m just a  _ substitute _ , a boy version of Lady Lunafreya!”

 

Covering his mouth, Prompto had began sobbing and screaming in anger, teardrops and blood dripping down his hands. Upon hearing footsteps outside though, he had darted and dashed towards the bathroom, briskly bandaging his hand and draping sheets over the cracked mirror. Quickly wiping away his tears, he had forced on a smile and pleasantly greeted the crowned prince, sapphire orbs truly burning and blazing holes into the raven haired man. “You’re hurt, Prom! What happened?” Prince Noctis asked, while frowning and grasping his hurt hand, as the blonde gunslinger scoffed and snatched his hand back. “Huh, Prom? What’s wrong?”

 

Folding his arms together, Prompto had began silently and slowly strolling towards one of the many great portraits of the late oracle hanging up on the palace walls, shakily standing underneath the painting with a betrayed and vexed facial expression. “Tell me, Noctis. Are we only dating because I look like Lady Lunafreya?” Prompto screamed, while watching Gladiolus and Ignis run into the bedroom from hearing the commotion, as the raven haired prince raised his dark eyebrows up at him but remained quiet in thought. “It’s the truth, isn’t it?! I really am just a substitute for  _ her _ ! Why else would you be staying silent?!”

 

Covering his face, Prompto had began loudly weeping and wailing in frustration for not seeing the truth earlier, glittering and glimmering teardrops streaming down his cheeks once more. Opening his azure orbs, he had began burning fiery and flaming holes into the three men standing before him from in-between his laced and woven fingers, memories of warnings about his relationship with the crown prince from various nobles flooding back to him in an instant. “That is so absurd. Where did you get that idea from, anyway?” Prince Noctis asked, while attempting to pull apart his hands, as the golden haired sniper growled and began backing away. “You want the truth. I’ll give you the truth, then. We’re dating because I love you, Prom!”

 

Shaking his head, Prompto had began turning around, desiring to only snuggle and cuddle chocobo plushies underneath the blankets of his own bed, but he had been caught captive and clutched tightly in the crown prince’s grasp. “What the heck, Noctis?! Let go of me!” Prompto asked, while furiously kicking and screaming, as the raven haired prince softly sniffled and continued embracing him. “Let go, Noctis! Let go of me! I don’t love you anymore! I hate you!”

 

Weary and worn out, Prompto had began gasping and panting for air. Then, in an instant, he had been lifted and thrown over the raven haired man’s shoulder. “No, I’m not letting you go,” Prince Noctis said, while hiding his puffy and red stained eyes from the blonde, as the sunshine haired gunslinger punched and pounded his fists against the crown prince’s back. “You don’t understand. You’re believing in lies. So, I’m not letting you go, not until you realize that our love is real.”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto had seen the crown prince’s teardrops and red eyes, forcing feelings of regretfulness and sadness to dirty his harsh words quickly. After all, Prompto hadn’t anticipated or assumed that the crown prince would weep and wail for him, believing that the raven haired man would instead release him after getting find out and caught. However, Prompto had thought too that the crown prince might have been just shedding fake and false tears, trying to play a victim and appear innocent in front of everyone. “Noctis, you awake?” Prompto muttered, while poking and prodding the raven haired man’s cheeks, as his stomach grumbled and rumbled from hunger. “I guess not.”

 

Successfully, Prompto had managed to wiggle and writhe out of the crown prince’s embrace, crawling and slipping out of bed to the dark desolate hallways of the palace. Tightening the nightgown around himself, he had began silently and slowly walking towards the dining hall, desiring to crunch and chomp on something sweet. “Are you the new cook here?” Prompto asked, while watching an auburn haired man moving about the kitchen, as he began eyeing and ogling the caramel apples that the stranger was preparing. “What are you doing here?”

 

Plopping down at the island, Prompto had began gawking and gazing at the caramel apples, watching the new cook coat and cover crimson red apples in sweet sugary syrup. Surprisingly, he had been given one of the caramel apples, presented and offered to him on a shiny silver plate. “The name’s Ardyn and I am indeed a new cook here. I’m practicing my cooking skills. Wanna try out my special caramel apples?” Ardyn asked, while tilting his head to the side and winking, as the azure orbed gunslinger enthusiastically smiled and nodded. “They’re magic caramel apples, though. Anyone who eats them, I make sure the apples grant their heart’s desire. Go on, dearie! Make a wish and take a bite!”

 

Looking down at the caramel apple, Prompto had began inhaling the sweet and sugary scent of them, not noticing the cook’s rather impatient and irritated facial expression. Raising the caramel apple to his mouth, he had began considering and contemplating about his heart’s number one wish, not noticing the auburn haired man’s now angry and annoyed facial expression. “It is true? Will this apple grant my wish?” Prompto asked, while sighing and smiling down at the caramel apple before him, as images of the crown prince started to flood and flush his mind. “I’m wishing from the bottom of my heart that Prince Noctis falls in love with me, not for my resemblance to Lady Lunafreya, but because of my true and inner being. Please grant my wish, magic apple.”

 

Biting into the caramel apple, Prompto had become bewildered and baffled by the terrible taste of the caramel apple, bitterness and acidness overcoming his mouth. Standing up, he had began strangely stumbling and staggering around, blurriness and haziness ghosting over his sight as well. Afraid now, he had gazed and gaped at the auburn haired man, trying to figure out whether or not he was an assassin or just horrible at cooking. “It tastes odd. And, I feel so weird … ” Prompto murmured, while dropping onto the tiles, as the stranger stared down at him with a grin. “What have you done to me?”

 

Hearing laughter, Prompto had began feeling numb and weak, losing his consciousness each and every passing second. Looking up though, he had started seeing skulls in the caramel apples, seeping and soaking with a dark fluid. “One taste of the poisoned apple and the victim’s eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death,” Ardyn chuckled, while watching him mentally struggling and squirming to keep awake, as his body and eyelids started becoming overwhelmed with fatigue and sleepiness. “A victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by love’s first kiss. It’s too bad Prince Noctis doesn’t love you at all. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Prompto!”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you guys think? If you'd like more, tell me.


End file.
